Santa's Secret
by mewtwo123
Summary: Santa gets really sick and can't deliver presents to all the children what will Mrs. Cluas do? join me Sugerplum Santa's trusty beagle to help save Christmas


**Hey it's me mewtwo123 I don't really celebrate Christmas but my dad does and so I dedicate this to him...**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Santa's Secret**

 **Classified, TOP SECRET!- Please don't tell , Santa or the elves!**

Sometimes events happen in life that are just too important of a lesson to not be retold. This secret is just a story, told by myself, SugerPlum- I'am Cluas' family beagle.

This is a tale of unrecognized self sacrifice, determination, love and support of one's spouse that occurred many Christmas ago of which exact year I do not recall. Now, we all know the stories of how Santa works so hard throughout the year with his elves to make sure every good boy and girl, checking his list at least twice, gets a new toy on Christmas morning. We also know the well known tail of Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer helping guide Santa's sleigh one Christmas night.

This story is of a Christmas that may have never have happened and maybe , just maybe, would have meant we would never see presents from Santa on Christmas morning again!

It all started one mid-December with the hustle and bustle of last minute Christmas Eve trip plans being made. Santa was having a little more stress this year than usual, a sleigh rail cracked as they started to add some of the load so it needed emergency repairs, toys destined for certain countries were now required to have new safety labels applied which had everyone scrambling and a shipment for earth-friendly recycled, soy-ink wrapping paper was delayed by over a week! The stress, no rest, not eating properly and not taking his vitamins were affecting Santa's health and by Christmas Eve day he had to call the doctor to help his condition. The doctor stood by Santa's bed, with Martha Cluas by his side, and said: "your running a very high fever, you're experiencing dizziness and your body is total fatigued, I recommend for your health and safety that you do not leave this bed tonight!"

Of course, this was not acceptable, Santa had to fly tonight. The children of the world depended on him! Martha then walked with the doctor to the door while he explained the life threatening risk Santa would be taking. Martha then walked back over to Santa and tried to reassure him everything would be all right, for him to get some rest. She went off to make him some soup to make him feel better. Off to the kitchen to make him some homemade organic chicken soup/ vegetable noodle soup and a cup of hot decaffeinated green tea with honey, lemon and a cinnamon stick.

Off to his bedside with the tray, he ate, drank and his eyes got heavy. He fought off to sleep but she made sure she assured him to take a short nap and that he would feel better when he awoke. Martha knew that in his condition once he was asleep he would not wake any time that night.

Martha dashed off to the bedroom to apply a cottony beard, then to the closet to dress on that famous red suit. The elves came to report that the sleigh was repaired, all the other details were in check and the toys were loaded and ready to go on! One of the elves soon noticed that Santa's " **Ho-Ho-Ho** " didn't sound quit the same but Santa (or Martha) quickly addressed the concern by indicating it was just the medication the doctor had given.

Off to the barn where the reindeer and sleigh were awaiting. Mrs. Santa walked over to Rudolphine and the other reindeer, who immediately knew this, was not "Santa" – you just can't fool reindeer. She quietly said "Girls, Santa is deathly sick and we need to save Christmas- you know the routine – ready to do this?" all the reindeer in unison exclaimed "lets fly!" **Oh in the sentence or so back you noted I wrote that Mrs. Santa walked over to Rudolphine and called the reindeer "girls"? No, it was not a misprint or mistake- all reindeer have antlers, boys lose their antlers in the fall BUT girls lose their antlers in the spring and since Christmas comes in December…! If you don't trust Santa's beagle- GOOGLE IT!**

Now, on with the story, and she whistled and shouted and she called them by name. On Dancette, on Prancella and Vicky. On Comet, on Cuttie, on Donna and Blitzie! Now away, away, fly away all! The rest of the story of that Christmas Eve flight resulted in yet another successful and very Merry Christmas- Martha and the girls did what was needed to be done.

After the evening run was done, all the girls quietly giggled thinking about their secret and went back to their barn/ home. Martha, quiet as a mouse, snuck back in the house, swiftly hung up Santa's suit and carefully crawled into bed. ALL OF THE SUDDEN, Santa woke with a shout: "I missed Christmas!" Martha quickly quieted him and said it was just a bed dream, your run was made just like it always has, and you can relax for another year. Santa a bit surprised, confused, still feverish, tire but grateful, closed his eyes for his still much needed rest.

 **Remember everyone, this is our secret. Have a Very Merry Christmas! And all good night * [] ;-)**

 _Yours truly Sugarplum!_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. check out my page for more stories**

 **this story is dedicated to _Poly A. Endrasik_ a loving and kind dad**


End file.
